Motion
Motion is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by TamaN. The level is mainly focused on gameplay, like X. This level is fast and requires mostly timing. This level mostly involves skill, but a few sections where memorization is required at the start. The level has a few sections which look factory themed, and the gameplay is very fast-paced and fun. TamaN named it Motion due to the high amounts of moving objects; however, some people think it was because the level is fast-paced. Gameplay The level starts with a simple cube section with some simple jumps. Next, not a very difficult road, you go into a more complex sector of a double-speed robot segment. After that, you climb the track (do not jump) and go into a triple-speed UFO segment. There you go between 2x2 moving blocks with spikes and turn into a ship. There you fly between three pairs of columns (each has spikes, and when a player flies close to the columns, they "try" to pin him down). And you get into a very short part with a cube. Next, you become a ball. This part ends with two moving platforms. Next, you get on the springboard and become a cube for a very short time, after which you switch gravity a couple of times using spheres, get on the platform, jump and become a robot. You bounce high, switch gravity, then bounce low and jump high again, after which you fall onto the platform. Next, when you get to the teleportation portal, you become a mini-cube. Jump to the portal and become a big cube (there your speed changes to fast and very fast). Here you get to the portal and become a fast wave. Passing a short track, you become a very fast cube and jump into the portal of a fast UFO (while becoming a mini UFO). Then again become a very fast cube, and then - a fast ship. There you dodge mini-designs moving up and down. User Coins * The first coin is located at one of the robot segments. After you jumped over a pole with a spike, you do not need to bounce off the blue jump orb. You must jump over the next spike and collect a coin. * The second coin is located in the cube section after the steps. The field of bounce from four jump orbs and full acceleration will fall on the first upper wall. Next to it will be the second, but you should not fall on it. You have to jump to the coin, and from it to the yellow jump orb. * The third and final coin is located at a small cube section after the tunnel of the mini robot. Before entering normal speed and a yellow jump orb, you need to jump into the natural spikes, where the coin and another hidden jump orb are located. Secrets * If you die at 16%, you will see a secret message. * If you tap at 27%, the gravity is up and you will see a KAPPA text. * If you don't press the jump ring before the dual cube, you will see the text U WOT M8. Trivia * It is TamaN's second Demon level, the first being Electric Landscape and the third being Endorphin Rush. * There is a sequel to this level, called , which is rated Insane 9 stars instead of 10 stars. * The level is named 'Motion' due to the huge amounts of moving objects. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels